


Медленно, на раз, два... три

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - X-Men (Movies), And he has a crush on Baekhyun, Baekhyun is a trainer and helps him, But sometimes it doesn’t help at all, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Gyms, Hurt/Comfort, Jongdae has cat ears and a tail and trauma, M/M, Medical Massage, Mutation, Semi-Public Sex, are mentioned - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: У Чондэ — травма, и Бэкхён как тренер помогает Чондэ с ней справиться, а заодно пытается подружиться. Ещё у Чондэ — краш на Бэкхёна, и в этом Бэкхён не помогает ему совсем…
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 6





	Медленно, на раз, два... три

**Author's Note:**

> написано специально для команды WTF K-Pop на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020  
> ссылка на оригинальный пост ~ https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219035285.htm
> 
> Бета: elka17 ❤  
> Размер: 5300 слов  
> Фандом: EXO  
> Пейринг: Бён Бэкхён/Ким Чондэ (Chen)  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: AU, хёрт/комфорт, первый раз  
> Рейтинг: R+kink  
> Примечание: частичный кроссовер с «Люди Икс»  
> Предупреждения: упоминаются фут-джоб, фроттаж, leg-фетиш, полупубличный секс, кинк на кошачьи уши и хвост, медицинский массаж, мутация, травма
> 
> баннер от Kim Kanejae ❤

☆ミ ☆彡☆ミ ☆彡

Чондэ родился в мире, в котором мутанты победили.

Не так, как этого хотел Магнето, но и не так, как ожидал профессор Ксавье.

Все люди не стали мутантами, а мутанты не стали превосходной и могущественной расой сверхлюдей.

В мире, где родился Чондэ, люди и мутанты — равны.

Нет больше специальных школ только для мутантов, изоляционных лагерей, не ведутся поиски единственного спасительного лекарства, которое может мутацию вылечить. Выживание, борьба за права и агрессивное желание истребить всё непохожее уже в прошлом. Да и относятся к мутациям теперь просто как к другому цвету кожи, разрезу глаз или ориентации.

Жестокие войны мутантов остались разве что на страницах школьных учебников.

Может, поэтому однажды Х-ген успокоился, и количество мутаций сильно сократилось, а особенно опасных из них и вовсе осталось не больше десяти процентов. Мутантам с последними помогает справляться Комитет по поддержке — частичное наследие школы Ксавье, неполитическая организация с филиалами по всему миру, много лет назад созданная сыном Магнето — Ртутью.

Но самое главное, в мире Чондэ родители больше не отказываются от детей, когда в подростковом возрасте у них либо что-нибудь лишнее вырастает, либо проявляются способности, не типичные для обычного человека. А ещё мутанты могут строить отношения и создавать семьи независимо от того, кого их сердце выбрало партнёром: мутанта, скрытого мутанта или человека без Х-гена.

И в этом замечательном со всех сторон мире Чондэ, на одну четверть, — кошка. Самая безопасная мутация с точки зрения Комитета, но при этом одна из самых очевидных по личному мнению Чондэ.

И нет, он очень любит свои уши и хвост, особенно после того, как полностью научился с ними справляться, но иногда именно они становятся катализаторами всех проблем в его жизни.

И вот сейчас одна из таких проблем висит фотографией на стенде «Наши тренеры», а по второй Чондэ в этом месте оказался.

Здесь — в реабилитационном тренировочном центре по коррекции последствий травм, связанных с опорно-двигательной системой.

А попал он сюда из-за собственного безграничного доверия, слишком игривых детей во дворе и открытых люков. И неправильной реакции организма на травму, вследствие включившихся в защиту тела Х-генов.

А первая проблема не только смотрит сейчас на него с фото, подписанного «Бён Бэкхён», но и вполне реальным человеком движется Чондэ навстречу, меняя дежурно-приветственное на удивленно-узнающее выражение в глазах.

Чондэ глубоко вздыхает, опирается поудобней на палочку, улыбается и немного хочет провалиться под землю.

Бэкхён проходит мимо, кивает ему и останавливается рядом с идущим из зала доктором Чон, а у Чондэ сердце падает куда-то прямо в хвост.

— Уже переоделись? — спрашивает доктор Чон и тоже смотрит на Бэкхёна. — Вы знакомы?

— Немного, — отвечает Бэкхён, пока Чондэ даже рот не успевает открыть.

— Это хорошо. Чондэ, Бэкхён — ваш тренер. Наша программа разрабатывается индивидуально для каждого, в зависимости от травмы и нагрузки, и, в вашем случае, характера мутации. Тренер координирует группу из нескольких человек, он же следит за техникой и качеством упражнений, поэтому, если вас что-то беспокоит, тяжело выполнять, травма усугубляется или даёт новые реакции, всё сообщайте Бэкхёну, курс мы корректируем по мере выполнения. Думаю, остальное Бэкхён вам расскажет сам. Удачной тренировки, если потребуется моя дополнительная консультация — запишитесь у секретаря, если вдруг почувствуете, что не можете заниматься совсем — также сообщайте Бэкхёну.

— Да, спасибо, я буду стараться, — говорит Чондэ, а мысленно кричит от того, как складываются обстоятельства. Бэкхён — не просто человек с фото на стенде, с которым пришлось бы иногда видеться в центре реабилитации, Бэкхён теперь его почти личный тренер, на восемьдесят процентов как личный врач.

И всё бы ничего…

☆ミ ☆彡☆ミ ☆彡

С Бэкхёном Чондэ познакомился в студии Исина, когда Исин со словами «у нас весело» притащил его на одну из репетиций. Бэкхёна Чондэ тогда заметил сразу: таких, как он, светящихся изнутри и моментально располагающих к себе людей сложно не заметить. Он восхитительно смеялся, крутил в руке барабанную палочку, создавал настроение и выглядел, как ожившая мечта. Чондэ на секунду захотелось зажмуриться, как от солнца, и на всякий случай себя ущипнуть… пока Исин не подтолкнул его вперёд. Все находящиеся в студии повернулись в их сторону и резко замолчали, глядя на Чондэ, и Чондэ даже догадывался почему: явных признаков Х-гена ни у кого, кроме него, — кошачьими выразительными ушами на голове — в комнате не было. И только когда Исин его всем представил, беседа продолжилась снова, а Бэкхён всё так же неотрывно и внимательно на него смотрел.

— Что-то не так?

— Исин у нас — мутантосексуал. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Сначала Чондэ не понял, а потом почувствовал, как нагреваются уши.

— Мы просто друзья.

— Так все сначала говорят.

— Бэкхён, прекрати его смущать. Если ты не ценишь все радости многогранной мутантосексуальной жизни, это не значит, что все здесь такие. И мы с Чондэ действительно только друзья.

Бэкхён усмехнулся, всё так же, с нечитаемым выражением лица, рассматривая Чондэ. С тех пор, каждый раз приходя в студию, Чондэ старался к нему лишний раз не лезть, не провоцировать внимание и не попадаться на глаза, вжимаясь в диван в углу и пряча уши под капюшоном. Но Бэкхён всё ещё был самым ярким пятном в студии, он ярко отдавался творчеству, ярко грустил, ярко смеялся, ярко со всеми дружил, иногда кидал взгляды в сторону Чондэ, но Чондэ каждый раз успевал отвернуться, поэтому Бэкхён и вовсе перестал обращать на него внимание.

Объяснить своё поведение Чондэ и себе бы не смог, а потом однажды понял, что глупо и неправильно влюбился. Неправильно, потому что Бэкхён очевидно мутантами не интересовался совсем и позицию Исина в отношении к ним не разделял. А у Чондэ на сердце распускалась цветами весна, от одной лишь его улыбки вот кому угодно. Дурацкая кошачья одна четверть.

А потом Исин серьёзно занялся записью очередного альбома и уехал на съёмки клипа из страны, встречи и вечера в его студии совсем сошли на нет.

С тех пор Чондэ Бэкхёна не видел, да и не успел узнать ничего, что бы подсказало, где можно было его встретить или искать. Да и незачем, решил для себя Чондэ и сделал вид, что этого странного периода в его жизни не было.

☆ミ ☆彡☆ミ ☆彡

И вот, спустя почти год, увидев Бэкхёна снова, Чондэ понимает, что то глупое весеннее чувство совершенно никуда не ушло.

Так неудачно.

Влюбиться в тренера — это такой клишированный троп самой сладко-ванильной дорамы. А Чондэ не любитель дорам, особенно в жизни.

Но что самое главное, Бэкхён его тоже помнит. И он совсем не похож на Бэкхёна из студии, хоть и остался таким же ярким.

А ещё Бэкхён смотрит на Чондэ и общается, будто они старые добрые друзья.

— И как ты умудрился? — спрашивает он, кивая на палочку, на которую Чондэ опирается при ходьбе, когда доктор Чон скрывается из виду.

Палочка на деле является страховкой, без неё Чондэ может ходить, но боится, что мышцы скрутит в любой момент, как уже было сразу после травмы, и он на ногу полностью ступить не сможет. Конечно, обо всех спортивных и требующих нагрузки хобби, да и о долгих прогулках пешком пришлось надолго забыть.

— Неудачно приземлился. Не очень хорошая история.

— Можешь рассказать потом, если захочешь. Здесь у многих не очень хорошие.

— Но историй побочки от мутации, наверное, нет ни у кого.

— Наверное, нет. Да и мутантов сейчас нет. Бывают иногда, но редко. Тебя это беспокоит? Не волнуйся, сюда приходят лечиться, даже если и обратят внимание на уши, то ненадолго. Можешь выбрать время занятий позднее, вечером после восьми-девяти здесь всегда меньше народу, самый пик — двенадцать дня и шесть вечера. Я позже скину тебе своё расписание.

— Ты работаешь не каждый день? То есть я могу попасть на другого тренера?

Бэкхён усмехается и снова, как тогда в студии, внимательно смотрит на Чондэ:

— Я тебя не устраиваю? Можешь, конечно, но лучше проводить занятия с тем, кто будет твою проблему хорошо знать, чтобы не было осложнений и неправильного подхода. И я действительно хороший тренер.

— В перерывах между музыкой?

— В перерывах. Но музыка — это хобби, основная работа — здесь. У Исина, кстати, новая студия, зря ты больше не приходишь, он по тебе скучал. Вы же вроде друзья, вы больше не общаетесь?

— Как-то не получается. У меня учёба, и теперь вот…

— Так ты ещё и студент? Студент, спортсмен и просто хороший человек?

Чондэ думает, что никогда не привыкнет к столь частым улыбкам и ухмылкам Бэкхёна, адресованным именно ему. Будто персональное солнце каждый раз освещает тёмную комнату.

— Почему спортсмен?

— Такие травмы обычно… Ладно, не бери в голову, не рассказывай, если не хочешь. Значит, сейчас растяжка, до и после занятий, чтобы разогреть мышцы, у нас на них свой тренер — Соён, к тебе тут новичок! — слушай её, если что-то не так, зови меня. Пара недель — сможешь растягиваться самостоятельно в любое время. Тебе уже сказали, что дома тоже надо заниматься. Базовыми с растяжки, и ещё парочку общих упражнений, я покажу. Растянешься — подходи, дам задания.

☆ミ ☆彡☆ミ ☆彡

Чондэ записывается на занятия в самое позднее вечернее время.

Вечерами в зале бывает от двух до максимум пяти-шести человек, полностью свободные тренажёры, минимум внимания, потому что вечером приходят обычно «свои».  
И Бэкхён.

Чондэ решает всё же не противиться второй раз судьбе, решившей их свести, и не меняет тренера. Тем более, что одна четверть кошачьей стороны Чондэ уже вцепилась — мысленно — в него когтями, как в своего человека, и отпускать не собирается. Весна в душе Чондэ расцветает снова.

Бэкхён в зале не менее ярок и популярен, чем в студии. Чондэ пару раз был на дневных занятиях и успел сравнить и оценить. Но теперь он уделяет Чондэ гораздо больше внимания, в какой-то момент становясь действительно личным тренером. Редко далеко отходит от него, особенно на сложных упражнениях, активно общается и, кажется, даже пытается подружиться. Спрашивает, рассказывает, смотрит, помогает с атрибутами и тренажёрами … а ещё иногда трогает, показывая, как правильно двигаться, или проверяя, правильно ли Чондэ даёт нагрузку на больную ногу. Такие моменты Чондэ переживает сложнее всего, так как влюблённая кошачья сторона на Бэкхёна вполне очевидно хочет реагировать, и Чондэ стоит больших усилий загнать её глубоко вовнутрь.

Потому что, при всём внимании и общении, Бэкхён остаётся таким же недоступным, и Чондэ знает, что не стоит даже пробовать сблизиться с ним больше. Бэкхён будто из другого мира и совсем не подходит Чондэ. То есть Чондэ не подходит ему. Немутантосексуальность.

После занятий Бэкхён обычно собирает всех врачей центра и тренера по растяжке в машине, чтобы развести по домам. Чондэ наблюдает за ним, пока ждёт свой заказанный убер. Убер обходится дороже обычного транспорта, но ходить далеко Чондэ всё ещё не решается, а общественный в это время — уже редкость. И всё равно Чондэ не хочет менять часы тренировок. А та самая одна четверть даже надеется, что Бэкхён хоть раз его подвезёт, совсем игнорируя, что в машине Бэкхёна просто не нашлось бы места.

Через пару недель Чондэ всё ещё ходит с палочкой, но уже гораздо уверенней, мышцы уже реже подводят, хотя полностью он пока не оправился.

Бэкхён его прогрессу радуется как личным достижениям.

Сегодня суббота, Чондэ решил взять одну тренировку днём, и сейчас стоит у залитого солнцем окна, отдыхая от упражнений и восстанавливая силы. В виду пересменки графиков занятий Бэкхён в это время тоже свободен и снова стоит рядом, пытаясь в очередной раз вывести Чондэ на разговор о травме.

— И все же, что за спорт? Паркур? Такие повреждения чаще всего при паркуре, прыгнул, потянул ногу, неудачно приземлился, включились защита и страх снова упасть? Или нет? Не паркур?

Сегодня Чондэ решил сдаться.

— Скейтинг.

— Скейтинг? Это потому что хвост?

Чондэ смеётся. Общаться с Бэкхёном удивительно легко, даже несмотря на все чувства и эпизод со студией.

— Это потому что нравится. И хвост тоже. Помогает держать баланс, даёт больше свободы.

— Хотел бы я увидеть. Это должно быть хорошо.

— Кататься? Или трюки? Трюки выглядят красиво, только надо долго тренироваться. А я теперь не скоро смогу.

— Не только трюки. Я бы посмотрел на тебя на скейте. Ты ведь не бросишь, когда восстановишься?

— Ты действительно хочешь посмотреть? На меня? На скейте? Почему?

— Ты кошка, кошки должны прыгать.

Иногда Чондэ кажется, что Бэкхён с ним даже флиртует. Но эту мысль он задвигает ещё дальше, чем свою всё больше цветущую влюбленность.

А потом начинаются тренировки, и Бэкхён активно дарит своё внимание не только ему.

А Чондэ тянет на себя ноги с усиленным весом тренажёра, напрягая пресс, прижимает к груди, шумно выдыхает согласно правилам гимнастики, опускает ноги под тяжестью веса обратно, наблюдает за плотно обтянутой футболкой спиной Бэкхёна, который иногда тоже не прочь подкачать свой и без того отличный рельеф. Чондэ снова поднимает ноги, напрягает пресс, выдыхает, опускает, смотрит на Бэкхёна, поднимает, выдыхает, напрягает и очень хорошо чувствует, что тело реагирует уже не так, как надо. В какой-то момент он теряет концентрацию и резко дёргает ногу, и снова случается это: бедро скручивает резкой болью, хочется сжаться и вывернуть в сторону, но груз на ногах мешает даже просто расслабить ногу.

Чондэ дёргается, пытаясь привести тело в комфортное положение, стискивает зубы и зовёт, стараясь не закричать от боли.

— Бэкхён, — выходит тихо и жалобно, но Бэкхён всё равно слышит и реагирует моментально, снимая вес, помогая повернуться на бок и прижать к себе ноги.

— Давно заболело? Резко? Почему сразу не сказал? Лежи и не двигайся, я принесу лёд.

Пока Бэкхён ходит за льдом, Чондэ тихо скулит, злясь на себя, что до сих пор не смог тренировками избавиться от проблемы. А теперь ещё так нелепо привлёк внимание — хотя понимает, что многие даже если и смотрели, то только раз, а потом продолжили заниматься — и, возможно, подставил перед доктором Чон Бэкхёна, который, получается, за ним не уследил.

Бэкхён приносит лёд и прижимает его к спине Чондэ.

— Я опускаю, а ты говоришь, где именно болит, а после встаёшь, хорошо? Перевернись.  
Чондэ кивает, поворачивается на спину, потом спиной к Бэкхёну, двигая его рукой со льдом от пояса, ниже по пояснице, ещё ниже, фиксируя её там, где сгибается нога, только снаружи бедра.

«На заднице», — проносится в голове почему-то усмехающимся голосом Бэкхёна, хотя Чондэ уверен, что Бэкхён сейчас молчал. Только тихонечко, стараясь сильно не давить, начал разминать мышцы вокруг, захватывая и бедро, и ягодицу, и кожу на пояснице.

— Ты очень зажат, тебе надо расслабиться. Это защитная реакция твоего тела, мозг когда-то почувствовал опасность и теперь пытается тебя защитить, посылая импульсы в район травмы. Только неправильно. Это и есть особенность мутант-гена, твоя человеческая природа не согласуется с кошачьей. Ты не пробовал записаться на массаж? Расслабить мышцы со стороны, раз сам не можешь расслабиться, это поможет восстановлению. И занятиям тоже.

Бэкхён говорит и продолжает разминать мышцы Чондэ, лёд почти успокаивает боль, и телу больше не хочется скрутить его в креветку. Но вместе с этим, под прикосновения и успокаивающий голос Бэкхёна, та самая одна четверть пробивает все построенные барьеры для цветущей влюблённости, чтобы теперь реагировать на них вполне однозначно. Вполне очевидным со стороны Бэкхёна возбуждением, которое совсем не скрывают обтягивающие шорты и короткая футболка, в которых Чондэ обычно занимается, что правильно видеть работу мышц.

Бэкхён руку не убирает, только прижимает лёд плотнее и протягивает Чондэ его полотенце, как бы ненароком прикрывая им пах.

— Давай, боец, бери вещи, занятия на сегодня окончены, провожу тебя до раздевалок. Доктора Чон сегодня нет, запишешься и зайдёшь к ней перед следующим занятием. И на массаж. И больше не терпишь и зовёшь меня сразу, если начинает болеть. Этот вес не твой, в следующий раз снизим. Лучше идти медленней, но надежней.

Чондэ не отвечает, боясь сказать что-то не, чувствуя, что и так достаточно сегодня облажался. Только продолжает придерживать лёд чуть пониже спины и полотенце, как защитную ширму у пояса, к счастью, никто, кроме Бэкхёна, его маленькую проблему не успел заметить. Но Чондэ и Бэкхёна хватает.

Сам Бэкхён берёт его палочку, закидывает руку на плечо и притягивает к себе за пояс.

— На ногу старайся пока не наступать, можешь прыгать на второй, можешь опереться, я держу. В душе включи контраст температур: горячая, потом холодная, мышцы должно отпустить.

Чондэ кивает, зная, и зная, что Бэкхён знает, что в душе ему сейчас потребуется не только контраст температур, а ещё контраст между чувствами и разумом и несколько возвратно-поступательных движений по так предательски подставившему его органу.

Тяжёлое напряжённое дыхание Бэкхёна почти над самым ухом всю дорогу, пока они идут до раздевалки, ситуацию не спасает.

В раздевалке Бэкхён помогает ему снять рабочие манжеты и переодеть обувь.

— Дальше справишься сам?

Чондэ кивает, стараясь не думать больше, чем уже, и не искать в словах Бэкхёна вторых днищ и подтекстов.

И не искать в его взгляде больше, чем просто беспокойство и заботу тренера о подопечном.  
Но не представлять его под струями воды, когда боль уходит полностью, а неправильное удовольствие её заменяет. Не представлять его лицо, его руки, его мышцы под футболкой во время тренировки. Не чувствовать до сих пор ощущение его массажа на пострадавшей ноге. Не думать, как он бы нажимал чуть сильнее, чуть ближе вперёд, к внутренней стороне бедра, или чуть назад, к основанию хвоста, где место не менее чувствительное, чем в районе паха. Не представлять, кончая, как Бэкхён смеётся и светится весь счастьем изнутри — ничего из этого не получается.

К счастью, кабинки в душе оснащены скамеечками, потому что ноги на пару минут Чондэ не держат совсем, но уже не от боли.

К счастью, тренировки в самом разгаре и больше никто за это время в душ не приходит.

К счастью, когда Чондэ, завернувшись в полотенце по самый подбородок, из душа выходит, Бэкхёна в раздевалке уже нет.

Чондэ не уверен, что смог бы сейчас смотреть ему в глаза.

☆ミ ☆彡☆ミ ☆彡

Доктор Чон проводит с Чондэ встречу, беседу, даёт парочку новых рекомендаций и тоже советует записаться на массаж. Хотя бы два сеанса, чтобы попробовать.

Чондэ, придумав в голове отличную историю про занятость на учёбе, переставляет пару ближайших тренировок так, чтобы не попасть на занятия с Бэкхёном. Новый тренер, Чанёль, строго следует прописанным на тренировочном листе инструкциям, следит за правильным весом тренажёров, корректирует движения и осанку при них, не спрашивает Чондэ о болях, но и также просит говорить, если что не так, потом уходит к новому человеку, объясняя движения, и выглядит вполне обычным тренером.

Нога Чондэ сейчас не болит, а вот влюблённая душа уже начинает скучать.

А после тренировки, на сеансе массажа, Чондэ понимает, что массаж ему не поможет.

Просто потому, что он в определённый момент не даёт массажисту прикоснуться к себе. Тело дёргается, стоит ей опустить руки близко к больному и напряжённому месту, сколько Чондэ ни пытается расслабиться, становится только хуже. В итоге, промассировав позвоночник до хвоста, спину и шею до основания кошачьих ушей и, в конце, немного грудь, поработав с дыханием, она пишет несколько рекомендаций, общее заключение и советует либо дома разминать и расслаблять бёдра и мышцы над тазобедренными суставами самому, либо найти того, кому тело Чондэ будет доверять полностью, не зажимаясь сильнее и не делая травме хуже.

— Это у вас на подсознательном уровне. Можете также поработать с психотерапевтом, у них тоже есть расслабляющие практики.

Тело Чондэ хочет к Бэкхёну. Разум Чондэ этому упорно сопротивляется. А влюблённая душа цветёт всеми красками весны и уже не собирается это скрывать.

На вторую тренировку без Бэкхёна Чондэ опаздывает. Его действительно задержали на учёбе, телефон разрядился, он даже не смог вызвать убер, чтобы быстрее доехать, или позвонить и перенести тренировку на другой день.

Когда он входит в центр, на стойке регистрации уже никого нет, но лежат его лист тренировок и манжеты. Свет по большей части выключен, горит только несколько ламп над столом регистрации, по коридору до раздевалки, в самой раздевалке и душевых. Чондэ быстро переодевается, берёт воду и полотенце, обращая внимание, что обуви в раздевалке тоже нет, а значит, либо все уже ушли, либо если кто и остался, то из женской половины. Но даже если никого, это не первый раз, когда Чондэ вечером приходит единственным, центр работает по времени и до последнего клиента, когда такое случалось во время тренировок с Бэкхёном, было даже веселее, так как Бэкхён в одиночестве начинал дурачиться, ещё больше шутить и сиял сильнее прежнего, даже если за окнами уже начинались сумерки или было темно.

Сейчас на улице скорее второе, весна только начинается, и световой день по вечерам ещё не полностью вступил в права.

В зале света тоже нет, даже дежурных ламп, хотя Чондэ чувствует, что там кто-то есть, а ещё на мгновение словно мигает и гаснет экран телефона, освещая один из дальних от Чондэ тренажёров.

— Чанёль? Что-то случилось?

Пару секунд ответа не следует, потом слышится шуршание и стук, будто что-то упало. Чондэ вдруг вспоминает всякие ужастики и слэшеры, и там по сюжету его сейчас, скорее всего, съедят.

А потом там же кто-то откашливается, прочищая горло, как бывает, когда долго не разговариваешь, и тело Чондэ реагирует, расслабляясь, даже раньше, чем Чондэ понимает, кому принадлежит следующий за этим голос.

— Чанёль уже дома, справляет день рождения друга. А у нас какая-то проблема со светом, я пытался тебе позвонить, но телефон был вне зоны доступа.

— Он разрядился, — тихо говорит Чондэ. Голос Бэкхёна успокаивает и обволакивает теплом, играя на обострившихся в темноте чувствах.

— Вот, телефон разрядился, я подумал, а вдруг ты придешь — а ты пришел — зря потратишь время, а ещё телефон не сможешь зарядить, если будет закрыто, не вызовешь транспорт, а тебе пока нельзя до дома пешком, все будут волноваться, вот я отпустил всех домой и сижу, жду.

— А разве сегодня твоя смена?

— Не моя, но мы иногда меняемся. Я могу не выйти в свою, кому очень важно, с кем тренироваться, иногда звонят и уточняют, ещё у меня есть рассылка в группе, но я, наверное, забыл тебя добавить. И дать тебе свой телефон.

— Значит, тренировки не будет?

— Почему? Могу провести тебе персональную, особенную ночную. Ты же видишь в темноте?

Чондэ кивает, потом вспомнив, что Бэкхён как раз в темноте не видит, исправляется:

— Очень хорошо вижу.

— Тогда иди сюда.

Чондэ обходит тренажёры, ставит на пол у лестниц бутылку с водой, туда же вешает полотенце. Бэкхён сидит рядом с лестницами, оседлав одну из скамеек, и хлопает по второму её краю рукой.

— Ложись, будем тренировать твои больные бёдра.

Скамейка достаточно длинная, чтобы Чондэ мог лечь на неё спиной, но не настолько, чтобы Бэкхён сидел сейчас очень далеко от его ног, которые Чондэ, не зная куда деть, ставит пока на скамейку, согнув в коленях.

Бэкхён обхватывает их обеими руками, подтягивая себя ещё ближе. Разумом Чондэ хочет сопротивляться, сбежать или хотя бы спросить, что происходит, ведь Бэкхён в прошлый раз наверняка всё понял, но тело Чондэ всё ещё реагирует на Бэкхёна по-особенному. А влюблённая душа хочет только лежать и смотреть, как Бэкхён кладёт подбородок ему на колени, всё ещё не отпуская ноги, и, видимо, пытается его рассмотреть. В комнате не полностью темно, из-за фонарей на улице, и даже без ночного зрения Чондэ может хорошо видеть силуэт и движения Бэкхёна. Как и Бэкхён — его.

— У тебя глаза светятся. Это так работает твоя мутация?

— В том числе.

— А что в тебе ещё есть от кошки?

— Некоторые реакции, хвост, — на слове «хвост» Чондэ приходится сделать паузу и выдохнуть, потому что Бэкхён этот самый хвост ловит и теперь чешет с внутренней стороны по короткой шерстке.

— Скорость?

— Скорость нет. Иногда слух, некоторые запахи и любовь к определённым продуктам…

— Повышенная чувствительность?

Очень повышенная. Особенно сейчас, когда Бэкхён, так и не отпустив хвост, водит по нему то вверх, то вниз, но не пересекая определённую границу, после которой сложно будет назвать его интерес просто любопытством. А второй рукой тихонько, почти незаметно, словно машинально даже, гладит большим пальцем кожу на ноге в местечке под самым коленом.

— Иногда. — Бэкхён заинтересованно поднимает брови, и едва усмехается одной половиной улыбки. — В определенных случаях, и это не всегда контролируется…

Бэкхён ведёт вверх по хвосту ещё раз, а потом откидывается назад, хлопая руками по своим расставленным вокруг скамейки ногам.

— Значит, твоя проблема не в кошачьей природе, а в голове и нервах. Ты ходил на массаж, как я советовал?

— Мне не помогло.

— Или это был неправильный массаж. Или неправильные тренировки. Что-то же в тебе сопротивляется восстановлению? Давай, ту ногу, сторона которой болит, вытягивай. Можешь сюда, — Бэкхён хлопает по своей ноге там, где только что была его рука, — считай, что мои колени — рычаг опоры. Вторую ногу давай сюда, упирайся мне в ладони, я буду двигать их вперёд, как груз, а ты дави ногой и сопротивляйся движению. Это первое упражнение, потом меняем ноги. Готов?

Сейчас ладони Бэкхёна обхватывают его стопу и совсем не выглядят ни рычагом, ни опорой, ничем кроме длинных пальцев, которые хочется ощутить в мягком поглаживающем массаже от носка до пятки и обратно. Чондэ уже сейчас не уверен, что стойко перенесёт это странное упражнение от Бэкхёна даже одной ногой.

— Надеюсь.

— Тогда начинаю на счёт три, не забывай следить за дыханием, и, Чондэ, — Чондэ вздрагивает при звуках своего имени, потому что каждый раз голосом Бэкхёна оно звучит по-особенному, — если ты чувствуешь какой-то дискомфорт, если тебе неудобно, если что-то начинает болеть, ели ты хочешь остановить тренировку — ты сразу говоришь мне это. Как своему лучшему тренеру. Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— Вот и отлично, раз, два... — На три Чондэ может полностью оценить, сколько силы в руках Бэкхёна. Поборовшись так немного, ещё через пару улыбок, Бэкхён отпускает его ногу, протягивая её поверх своего колена сам, и осторожно берёт вторую.

— Дави в полную силу, но только до той степени, пока тебе комфортно. Если что-то не так…

— Я говорю.

— Ты говоришь. Раз, два, три…

В этот раз Чондэ решает не упорствовать сразу, сначала несильно толкнув ногу вперёд на пробу, потом сильнее, ещё сильнее… Бэкхён в этот раз почти не сопротивляется, едва прикладывая усилие, создавая хоть какое-то сопротивление. А потом Чондэ чувствует его ладони на лодыжке, Бэкхён медленно двигает ими вверх, притягивая его ногу ещё ближе к себе.

— Продолжай давить, — тихо, почти шёпотом. Бэкхён смотрит на него неотрывно, иногда кусая нижнюю губу, видимо забыв в этот момент, как хорошо Чондэ сейчас видит его лицо. Всё так же ведёт по ноге ладонями, доставая уже до колена, и Чондэ едва не спрашивает, на что давить… а потом вдруг понимает. Точнее даже — чувствует. Когда его стопа упирается Бэкхёну прямо в пах, и Чондэ вполне может различить очертания уже далеко не мягкого члена под его спортивными тонкими штанами, Бэкхён снова улыбается. Что Бэкхён не носит под штанами нижнее белье, Чондэ понимает мгновением позднее.

— Дыхание, Чондэ, не забывай про дыхание. — Но Чондэ и захочет — не забудет, дыша глубоко, пытаясь сдерживать ликующую внутри весну, а Бэкхен уже подбирается пальцами к его бедру, но теперь уже не просто трогая и гладя, а начиная массировать. Сначала неглубоко, потом всё сильнее, давя на узлы, скручивая их, впиваясь, до сладко-тягучей боли, отступая, потом снова гладя, теперь вниз, почти до самой спины, потом по боку. В другой ситуации Чондэ бы сказал, тиская его задницу, но Бэкхён выбирает именно напряжённые мышцы, будто внутренним каким-то чутьём определял больные места. И все это время двигает уже своими бёдрами сам вперёд-назад, качаясь, словно маятник, выбрав точкой опоры его стопу, даже если Чондэ забывает давить. И Чондэ тут же исправляется, но уже не только давит, но двигает сначала пяткой, потом очерчивая член Бэкхёна пальцами и выбивая из него первый громкий выдох. После него Бэкхён прижимается грудью к его колену, ловя ещё больший контакт, а Чондэ всё не может придумать, куда деть руки, царапая одной из них кожаный бок скамейки, а вторую сначала осторожно, а потом уверенней кладя поверх руки Бэкхёна, которой он всё так же массирует Чондэ бедро. Вторая рука Бэкхёна по внутренней стороне бедра наконец доходит до самых чувствительных мест, и Чондэ уже хочет поддаться вверх, но Бэкхён, словно дразня и не замечая движения, начинает гладить и массировать ему низ живота.

— Здесь тоже всё напряжено, — Бэкхён всё ещё говорит тихо, словно проверяя, где именно кошачий слух Чондэ включается «иногда». А у Чондэ и вовсе не остаётся никаких слов, только весна в душе взрывается и разлетается влюблёнными бабочками, пусть и однодневками. И даже если бы Бэкхён сейчас сам попросил его сказать «стоп», Чондэ бы просто не смог это сделать.

А Бэкхён продолжает качаться на его ноге, как-то незаметно приблизившись так, что почти нависает, ещё сильнее сгибая Чондэ колено, будто проверяя теперь не только силу, но и наработанную на тренировках растяжку, но не переставая при этом массировать бок. И Чондэ до сих пор не чувствует даже отголоска той резкой боли, из-за которой он ходил с палочкой и боялся делать ногами на тренажёрах какое-нибудь неаккуратное неверное движение. Руки Бэкхёна и это странное — и, на самом деле, нелепое с точки зрения тренировок — упражнение действительно творят чудеса.

Другие чудеса творятся с членом Чондэ, которому до сих пор так никто и не уделил внимание, и Чондэ уже хочет протянуть к нему руку, но Бэкхён её перехватывает, опуская вниз со скамейки, переплетая и сжимая пальцы.

— Что у тебя чувствительней, уши или хвост? — Одним из пальцев сплетённых рук Бэкхён дотягивается до так же не находящего себе места хвоста и теперь пытается поймать его между их ладонями. — Так что?

На «уши» на выдохе у Чондэ уходит весь контроль дыхания, и теперь он дышит часто, шумно, возбуждённо, с Бэкхёном в унисон, особенно когда Бэкхён тянется резко вперёд, зарываясь рукой в его волосы чуть ниже затылка, там, где кошачьи уши начинают расти, царапая и массируя действительно очень чувствительные места.

— Так? — Чондэ кивает, зная, что Бэкхён если и не увидит, то сейчас уже точно почувствует. — Или?

— Кусать…

Бэкхён снова ухмыляется, ведя носом от шеи Чондэ по щеке, прихватывая губами мочку его обычного уха. Что ногой, зажатой сейчас между их телами, но всё ещё не проявляющей признаков боли, Чондэ так же ощутимо давит на член Бэкхёна, самого Бэкхёна, кажется, не сильно сейчас волнует. А вот что вторая рука Бэкхёна сейчас наконец-то прижимается к члену Чондэ, то легко гладя его по кругу, то чуть надавливая и массируя, как до этого мышцы бедра, волнует уже обоих. Чондэ пытается прижаться к этой руке поближе, а Бэкхён водит по его щеке губами такие же круги, рассказывая (что именно, Чондэ не сразу понимает) и означая точки поцелуями:

— У нас за окном. Фонари зажглись полностью. И ходят люди. Они не смотрят сюда. Но если вдруг, — на этой паузе вместе с поцелуем — сжатие руки на члене, и снова ласки поверх и по кругу, — я укушу тебя за ухо. И мы кончим прямо на этой скамейке. Испачкаем форму. А у меня нет новой. Тренировка закончилась. — Чондэ не выдерживает, ловит руку Бэкхёна и прижимает к себе сам, в отместку сильно толкаясь вперёд ногой. — А вот это уже запрещённый приём. Что твоя кошачья сторона говорит о запрещённом?

— Мне очень нужно. Где угодно.

— Тогда душ в раздевалке тренеров прямо по курсу. Вставай осторожно.

Дойти до душа получается без палочки и даже без разрушительных последствий, потому что Бэкхён догадывается подсвечивать себе дорогу через телефон. А вот снимать с Чондэ одежду он начинает уже в раздевалке, быстро, но осторожно, свою футболку стаскивая одной рукой через голову, а «единственные» штаны оставляя на пороге душа.

Чондэ не помнит, как они включают воду, как моются и моются ли вообще, всё, что он помнит — руки Бэкхёна, крепко удерживающие его чуть ниже пояса, чтобы не встал в порыве всем весом на больную ногу. И поцелуи на плечах, в шею, в губы, и смех, когда отфыркивают воду, случайно попавшую в нос. И кожа Бэкхёна трением по коже, его горячий твёрдый член против члена Чондэ, нетерпеливые движения бёдер, ловящие одну волну. Зубы Бэкхёна на ухе Чондэ и хвост Чондэ, обвивающий его ногу. И взорванная белыми бабочками влюблённая весна.

И всей своей одной кошачьей четвертью, разумом и душой Чондэ хочет, чтобы взаимно разделённая.

Но даже в машине Бэкхёна — которому наконец-то не надо никого развозить — Чондэ не решается об этом спросить.

И точно не знает, как теперь продолжать тренировки, куда записаться на новый массаж и как признаться, что тело его особенно доверительно и спокойно реагирует только на Бэкхёна, и больше ни на кого.

Бэкхён останавливает машину у дома Чондэ, снимает блокировку двери и тянется провести ладонью Чондэ по щеке.

— Мы ведь теперь встречаемся?

Чондэ вдыхает, выдыхает и снова вдыхает, потом считает до пяти.

— Я очень хочу сказать да, но можно один вопрос? Тогда в студии Исин сказал, что ты не разделяешь его мутантосексуальность. Тогда почему сейчас со мной? Что-то изменилось?

Бэкхён удивлённо откидывается назад на сиденье, а потом вдруг широко открывает рот и почти смеётся, будто что-то очень неожиданное вспомнил.

— Так ты не понял? А я ведь тогда думал, что чем-то сильно тебя задел. В плохом смысле. Поэтому и не стал подходить. Хотя твоя мутация — это нечто, это красиво, интересно, и ты сам мне тогда так понравился... Это у Исина — мутантосексуальность. Наша старая шутка в компании, потому что Исин каким-то удивительным образом собирает вокруг себя мутантов, дружит с ними, флиртует, иногда больше, чем флиртует, но очень редко встречается.

— Но сам Исин не мутант?

— Исин — нет.

И тогда Чондэ понимает…

— А я — мутант, Чондэ, — тихо говорит Бэкхён. И пока внутри Чондэ схлопываются вселенные от осознания, как сильно он был тогда не прав и как глупо чуть не потерял любовь всей жизни, Бэкхён наклоняется и целует Чондэ чуть ниже кошачьего уха.

Бэкхён — мутант, бойфренд, душа компании и будущий самый большой поклонник трюков на скейте. И он сейчас так много ещё не знает об одной четвертой кошачьей стороне Чондэ.

А ещё Бэкхён сияет изнутри, и это совсем не шутки…


End file.
